


The World is Scary

by prettyidiot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, San has nightmares, Trauma, everyone loves baby San, san is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyidiot/pseuds/prettyidiot
Summary: San is a little and the group leaves him with a babysitter but things get wild.The babysitting events leave little San traumatised and the hyungs try to figure out what’s wrong.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Sannie loves Yunho

Yunho pov 

It was 10am and I was just starting to wake up, eyes still closed while I stretched my legs under my sheets.

"Hyungie?" I hear a tiny voice say right before I felt someone climb on my chest. I slowly open my eyes to see San staring down at me with the biggest pout. 

"Nohnoh hyungie I’m hungrrryyy" He whines. "Can you’s make me pwancakes?? Pwetty pwease!"

I rub the sleep from my eyes a little before answering him, "Mm why didn’t you try to wake your papa?" 

He rolls his eyes, "B-because hyungie is da bestest cooker ever, duh" he states like it’s a world known fact. I chuckle, he can be so sassy sometimes. I tickle his sides and he burst out laughing,

"Why are you so sassy, huh?" I ask. He answers through laughs, "I learn fwom sangie hyungie" I just laugh as I continue to tickle him. 

"Hyungggiee stoop I can’t bweath!" He begs as he laughs harder. 

"I’ll stop if you give me a kiss" I bargain. He nods his head and leans down to place a sloppy kiss on my cheek with a big ‘mauh’ sound. I smile and stop tickling the poor boy.

"Thank you sannie. Now let’s go and make you some breakfast!" I say. He grins and hops off me, running to the kitchen. I quickly follow only to be greeted with San bouncing up and down in front of the refrigerator. 

This boy has so much energy in the morning. 

I gently move him aside, open the fridge, and grab some eggs and milk to make pancakes. I close the fridge and gather the rest of my ingredients. 

San follows my every move and keeps jumping up and down like an excited puppy. It gets too much when I start pouring the batter and he accidentally bumps my arm causing me to spill half the batter in the pan. 

"ah sannie" I say disappointed.

"I sowy hyungie! So sowy!!!" He says with wide eyes. I sigh and pat his head, "It’s okay baby, just please sit down and wait for me to finish" I say gently. He nods his head and takes a seat at the table, now bouncing in his chair. 

I quickly whip up a stack of pancakes for sannie and me. The others don’t need pancakes, they can make their own food. I hand him his breakfast and a fork. He takes no time to dig in, somehow managing to bounce while he eats, "oh m geeee! Hyungie dis is da bestet fwood ever!" He yells.

I laugh and pat his head, "Thank you baby". 

While we’re finishing the last of our food the other members start to walk in. They all run over to sannie, giving him little good morning pats and kisses. "Hello baby, how are you doing?" Wooyoung ask while squishing his cheeks. 

San tries to answer with food still in his mouth, "hewoo papa! I’m fwellin gud c-cuz nohnoh hyungie made me pwancakes!" he exclaims. 

Wooyoung chuckles. His baby was so cute!, "That’s great bun! But you know not to talk with food in your mouth right?" He reprimands.

San nods his head, "Sowy" he says and closes his mouth while chewing. Wooyoung gives him a head pat and then turns to me, "So where are our pancakes?" He ask with an eyebrow raise.

I just shrug, "I thought you guys could make your own breakfast. Sannie wanted pancakes and since he’s so cute I made them for him. Next time be as cute as sannie." I say with a smirk.

They all gasp, Mingi clutches his chest dramatically. "You know what??? Don’t ask me for anything ever again!" Mingi says while turning away to make cereal. I just roll my eyes and laugh at his dramatic self. 

They all sit down at the table with their various breakfast, cereal, fruit, yogurt, etc. Sannie and I have long finished but we decide to continue to sit with the others.

Hongjoong clears his throat, "Guys don’t forget we have practice all day today" he states making sure to avoid eye contact with little San. 

The boy was known to work really hard when dancing, but on Friday, during practice he worked a little too hard and ended up passing out from too much stress on his body. The company suggested he take a week to relax at home.

He went into little space on Saturday and hasn’t come out ever since. We think he might be like this for the whole week. But none of us are complaining because we love little San and we rarely get to see him with our busy schedules and what not. 

Today, Monday, officially marks our first day of practice without San. So yesterday we decided we needed a babysitter. We hate the idea of leaving San with someone else but we really have no other choice. It took a lot of convincing for Wooyoung to be on board but he finally agreed. 

"Seongwha hyung, have you found the babysitter and set everything up?" Hongjoong ask.

We decided to let Seongwha handle the whole babysitter mess because he’s the oldest and we trusted he’d find the best person for the job, "Yes! I have and she will be here in an hour. So we have a little time to meet her before we have to leave." He says with a gentle smile. 

Everyone sighs in relief, glad to hear that everything was going to be fine. But everyone was still a little nervous to meet this woman.


	2. Meet the babysitter

Wooyoung pov

I was currently getting San dressed and ready for the day. I put him in a nice big lavender sweater and some cute baby blue shorts. But of course he insisted I let him wear his Dino socks. Little San really loves dinosaurs, so far Jongho has bought him two Dino plushies and Yeosang bought him these Dino socks.

The only problem is that he can’t function unless he wears these socks every single day, it’s been a lot to continuously wash them but I don’t mind. If my baby’s happy then I’m happy.

"Papa look! ROAWR!" He says while pointing to his socks and making a ‘scary’ face. I try not to laugh at his cuteness, "Wow baby! So scary!" I say dramatically while clutching my chest. He smiles, satisfied with my reaction. 

His cute little smile is too much for me to handle. I pinch his cheek, " I’m gonna miss you so much" I say sadly. He looks at me with a sad face before pinching my cheek, " Papa it’s otay. You won’t be gwone for too long, wight??" He asks

"Sorry baby. I’ll be gone for most of the day. But I’ll be back to tuck you in for bed." I say softly. San let’s go of my cheek and nods sadly. 

Suddenly we hear the doorbell ring. I turn my head to the bedroom door and then back to San, "Everything will be fine baby, okay? Now let’s go and meet your babysitter" I say as a grab his hand and lead him out the bedroom.

When we walk into the living room we see Yeosang opening the front door. A young woman, probably 18 or 20, with big round glasses smiles at him. She bows, "Hello! I am Laura and I’m here to babysit" she says cheerfully with a smile. Yeosang bows and invites her inside.

Seongwha approches the girl and shakes her hand, "Hi, I’m Seongwha. We talked on the phone yesterday" he says 

She nods her head, "Ahh okay, Nice to meet you in person!" She cheers. So far I like her. She seemed bubbly and cute. He then introduced her to the rest of the members before stopping and looking at San who was currently hiding behind my back.

"And the little behind Wooyoung is San. The baby you will be babysitting" he says.

Laura tries to look behind me to see San but he won’t budge. "Come on sannie, say hi to Laura. She’s really nice" I try. San just shakes his head and says a small "scawy". I sigh. 

Laura comes a little closer, "Come on San. If you don’t come out you can’t have any of this delicious candy I have" she says while holding a handful of chocolate she pulled from her purse. 

San gasp, " Candy??!" He yells while instantly moving from behind me and jumping up and down. 

This kid was definitely a sugar addict. 

Laura laughs and looks at me for permission to give the little a chocolate. I nod my head, one chocolate can’t hurt.

She reaches out to give San a candy but right before she puts it in his hand she bows, "Hello San. I am your babysitter Laura" she says with a smile. San stops bouncing and realizes he’s been tricked. He pouts before copying her actions, he bows, "Hewoo noona... My name is sannie" he says shyly. We all smile.

"Hello sannie. How old are you?" 

San sighs, he really just wanted chocolate. "I’m four ywears owd" he says . Laura smiles and finally hands the boy a chocolate. 

"Thanks you!" He practically yells. San then starts jumping again and turns to me, "Papa! Papa! Can I eats it?? Pwease!" He begs. I laugh and give him a nod. He takes no time to devour the treat and smiles once he finishes.

Hongjoong snaps us out of this cute moment, "Alright everybody we need to leave in five minutes, make sure you have everything" he informs. Everyone starts running around and grabbing their things. 

Seonghwa quickly runs through everything with Laura, " We will be back by 8pm. San should be getting ready for bed by this time. I already took his toys out and put them on the table next to us" he says while pointing to the table

"There’s food in the fridge, make sure not to give him too much sugar or he’ll never go to sleep. If theres any accident make sure to call. I put my phone number on the kitchen counter." He says. 

Laura nods and gives him a thumbs up, "Okay everything sounds good! I’ll call If i need anything, but I probably won’t. I assure you that everything will be fine." She cheers. 

We all nod our heads and one by one head out the door. Everyone waves goodbye to Sannie, I quickly walk up to him, "Bye baby! I’ll see you later, okay? I love you so so much!" I say while kissing both his cheeks. San pouts but waves goodbye while I walk out the door. 

I sigh. I hope everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo! Isn’t little sannie adorable??! 
> 
> Also don’t be afraid to tell me your thoughts on the story! ^_^


	3. Sannie and Laura

No ones pov

It’s been two seconds and San already misses his papa. He walks to the couch and plops down on it, folding his arms.

"So what would you like to do?" Laura ask the now pouting little. San just shakes his head and continues to pout.

Laura walks over to him and kneels down, " Aw sannie I know you miss your papa but I promise we'll have lots and lots of fun" she says softly.

San sighs, "Pwomise?" He asks. She smiles and ruffles his hair, "I promise".

He unfolds his arms, slowly gets up from the couch, and heads to the table with all his toys. He points to the crayons and paper. 

"Ah you want to color?" She asks while walking over to the table, opening up the crayon box and laying out the blank paper in front of him. "Here you go hun." She says with a smile.

San takes no time to start coloring. He sits quietly, completely immersed in his masterpiece. 

While he’s doing that Laura decides to make lunch. She heads to the kitchen, opening up the fridge, and taking out cheese to make grilled cheese. 

While she’s toasting the bread she gets a text. It’s from her ex, Tj, she stands there for a little. Should she answer? 

The text said: Where the hell are you?

He has been stalking her ever since they broke. She wanted nothing to do with him, he was abusive and extremely insensitive. 

After the break up Laura was depressed, it wasn’t until her friend, Yuna, recommended babysitting. Yuna was a babysitter as well and said that the job would likely clear Laura’s mind. She’ll be too focused on the rowdy children to worry about her ex.

Laura thought she had escaped her past, but clearly not. He was still trying to contact her. No matter how many times she blocks his number he still finds a way. 

She decides not to answer and continues to cook. Once the food is ready she calls San to the kitchen. 

The boy runs in, "Yes, noona?" He ask

"Come sit" she says while patting the seat next to her, "I made us some yummy lunch"

San smiles and quickly takes a seat, food was literally his favorite thing in the world. "Thanks yous so mwuch noona!" He beams.

Laura smiles, " No problem, honey bun"

They eat their lunch while San babbles on about how good he is at drawing. Suddenly Laura’s phone pings and she receives another message:

‘I will not be ignored.’

She looks at it with worry, the urge to answer was strong. But she knew he was not worth her time so she decides to try to block his number.... again. 

"Noona? Are you Otay?" San questions

Laura looks up from her phone, " Yes of course, honey bun. Why wouldn’t I be?"

San shrugs his shoulders, " Yous look rweally thawd." He states. Laura sighs and puts on her best smile, " Don’t worry San. I’m okay. How about you go finish your drawing while I do the dishes, okay? And after we can watch a movie." 

San jumps out his chair, "Otay" he says while running back to his masterpiece.

Laura gathers their plates and begins washing. When she’s almost done she receives another message, from a new number:

´Yo is this that Laura bitch?’

She’s confused, was this her ex texting her? Did he find her number again. So many thoughts run through her mind. 

The phone dings again: ´Yo answer me you whore!´

Ding: ‘This is Tj’s new girlfriend. The one that you could never be.´

What? He has a new girlfriend. Laura finishes with the dishes and sits at the table to analyze the messages. 

If he has a new girlfriend then why does he still harass her? And why is his new girlfriend messaging her? Laura couldn't grasp what was happening. 

Ding: ‘Be ready bitch because you have a lot coming your way’

What could that mean? Laura thinks about it for a little, extremely scared. She decides the best thing she can do is ignore the messages and report them to the police later. She sighs before getting up from the table and heading to the living room. 

San is sat peacefully working on the same drawing. Laura peeks over his shoulder. 

"Wow San! That looks so good!" She says dramatically. 

Truthfully the drawing looked like a bunch of squiggles but she wasn’t going to say that. 

San turns and looks at her with adoration. He then picks up his drawing to show her, "Yous rweally like it? I worked rweally hard. It’s a dwagon" He says while smiling ear to ear. 

Laura chuckles. This boy was too cute to handle.

"Yes honey bun, it’s the best dragon I’ve ever seen. Your hyungs and papa will be so proud." 

San is happy with the answer, the thought of his hyungs seeing his drawing brought him joy. 

"How about we watch a movie now, okay?" Laura suggest while sitting on the couch and motioning for the boy to follow. "What movie do you suggest little one?" She ask 

San gently lay his drawing on the table before plopping down on the couch next to Laura, "Elsa! Elsa!" He chants "Pweeeasee?"

Laura agrees, "Frozen it is" she turns the tv on and selects the film. San’s eyes were glued to the screen. 

Laura was half paying attention, she couldn’t stop thinking about that last message ‘you’ve got a lot coming to you’ 

What could that mean? She tries to ignore it and watch the film. 

Everything will be fine. Hopefully.


	4. A big surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get wild

The movie had already finished but San had begged Laura to watch Frozen two as well.

It was 5pm when the second movie finished. Most of the day was gone and the hyungs would be back in a couple hours. 

Seonghwa had ended up calling her in the middle of the first movie to check in and she had reassured him that everything was fine. 

Laura thought this would be a perfect time to play a game with San before she started preparing dinner. "San how about we play a racing game?" she ask excitedly. San claps his hands, " Yay! I wove rwacing!" He exclaims.

"Okay! So whoever runs around the couch and back to the table the fastest wins. We will start from this side of the table" she instructs. They both go to the table, "Okay Ready. Set. Go!" She yells. They both start running but Laura runs faster around the couch in order to tease the little and ends up getting back to the table first.

San pouts, "No fair! You cheated!" He yells. Laura just giggles.

"Okay. Okay. We can play again" she says with a smile. It was cute seeing him all pouty.

"Ready. Set. Go!" She yells again. Laura planned to tease the little again and win but suddenly her phone rang, distracting her. San made it to the finish line. He cheered, "Haha noona I won!" He says while jumping up and down.

Laura laughs while heading to her cellphone. It was an unknown number. She decided to answer.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Silence. 

"Hello?" 

Suddenly there’s a knock at the door. She jumps. Seonghwa said they wouldn’t be back until 8pm. Who could it be?

She instructs San to go sit on the couch while she answers the door. San obeys and plops down. She peaks through the little hole and sees it’s a women. She couldn’t see her clearly though.

"Huh?" She says confused before opening the door. 

Now in clear view was a tall and beautiful woman with long shiny hair. She looked like she could be a model or an idol. 

"Um hello? Can I help you?" Laura ask politely.

The woman looks Laura up and down before pushing past her and walking in the dorm. Laura is beyond upset, "Um excuse you! Who are you and why are you here? Get out!" She yells while trying to block her from going any further. 

The lady scoffs, "I’m Minyoung. Tj’s new girlfriend." She states coldly "I heard that you’ve been bothering him and came to tell you to back off" she says while giving Laura an icy glare. 

Laura backs away and stands there shocked, "Me bothering him?! Have you lost your mind? He’s the stalker! He’s the abusive one!" She yells. Minyoung just laughs, "Your just as pathetic as he said you were." 

That made Laura’s blood boil. This lady had no right to say these things. She turns to San and sees him still sitting on the couch, scared. He looks back at her with sad eyes.

"San? Honey bun? Please can you wait in your room for me? I’ll be in there soon okay? Everything will be fine honey" she says softly. 

San nods his head and runs to his room, locking the door, so that mean Minyoung lady won’t be able to come in. 

He decides to grab some of his toys from his closet. He grabs some play doh and begins to create yet another masterpiece. This time he’ll make it for his Laura noona. She needs it most because she’s sad, he thinks to himself. 

Back in the living room Laura turns to face Minyoung, "Listen to me, Tj is lying to you, okay? He is a terrible man. I can help you." Laura tries

Minyoung laughs at her, "Oh how ridiculous. You're such a liar. My Tj is the sweetest man ever. Why are you lying? For attention." 

Laura was done. This lady was getting on her nerves, "What’s wrong with you? Please leave." She says annoyed. 

Minyoung shakes her head, "Not until you promise to leave Tj alone and admit that your a pathetic, lying whore." 

Laura takes a deep breath before completely letting go of all her anger.

In San’s room, the little was finishing up his masterpiece. He could hear the yelling getting louder and it scared him. He really wishes he had his papa right now. 

When he heard his Laura noona yell again, this time even louder than before, he dropped his play doh, curled up on his bed, and cried. "I- I wants my papa" he sobs to himself. Why was his noona being so angry? Who was that other mean lady? 

He didn’t understand what was happening and cried even harder. He hates when people are angry. 

He cried for a little bit until he felt something weird. It was his bladder, it hurt. He needed to use the bathroom so badly. But he couldn’t go by himself, not after that time he slipped and hurt himself in the bathroom. His hyungs always made sure to be by his side while he takes care of his business.

He gets up, now struggling to walk from how much he needed to pee. He unlocks the door and peeks outside. He really needed to ask his noona for help. 

He looks down the hallway and can see that Laura and Minyoung were still arguing with each other, "N-noona?" He’s says weakly, hoping she’ll hear him. She doesn’t turn around and San pouts. He tries again, "Noona?!" He says a little louder. 

Nothing.

It was no use. 

San closed the door behind him and begins to pace back and fourth. He was really scared now. He really needed to use the bathroom. 

He stops.

Suddenly he feels something warm. He whimpers. It was his pee. He was using the bathroom in the middle of his room. 

He bust into tears again. 

He stands there, unable to move with a puddle of pee growing beneath him. He was all wet and wanted someone to help him. 

Laura pauses, she hears loud wails coming from the littles room. She panics, "Get out or I’m calling the police!" She warns. 

Minyoung just scoffs, "I’m leaving anyways. Just note that since you didn’t admit to being a lying whore I’ll still be watching you. I know how to find you" she says with a smirk while walking out. 

Laura slams the door and locks it. She was frustrated. But right now all that mattered was San.

She runs to his room and flings the door open. She’s met with San crying in the middle of his room with wet shorts. 

"Oh San" she says pitiful. How could she have neglected him for this long.

San looks at her, "N-noona I sowy! I diwnt means to!" He says worried. 

Laura walks over to him, "oh no honey bun, I’m not upset. It’s okay." She says softly. She takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom. 

She starts filling the tub with warm water and helps San take off his clothes. He tries his best to avoid eye contact, embarrassed by the events. In his mind he’s supposed to be a big boy and big boys don’t have accidents.

"Stay right here. I’ll be right back" she instructs. San nods and sits there silently crying. 

Laura runs to throw his clothes in the washing machine. Once that’s done she runs to San’s room with spray and paper towels to clean up the mess. 

She manages to clean everything and heads back to the boy. The tub is now filled and she helps San inside. 

She grabs the bottle of bubble bath and puts it in the tub. Hoping the bubbles will cheer him up a little. 

The bath begins to foam and San finally stops crying. He sniffles and looks at the bubbles, he picks up a pile and plays around a little. 

Laura sighs in relief, finally he has calmed downed. It hurt her seeing him so sad before. 

She lets him play a little before quickly washing him up. She rinses all the soap off and drains the tub. 

Laura grabs a towel from the rack beside her, helps San out the tub, and wraps him in it. 

They head to san’s room, she rummaged through some drawers before she pulls out a cute Dino onesie. She helps him in it. 

He was way too cute.

San sat back down on his bed, he was getting really sleepy. His eyes began to close and his head slowly fell. 

Laura taps his shoulder, "Oh no sannie you can’t go to sleep, not yet. You have to eat dinner" she informs. San opens his eyes and pouts, "B-but I sweepy" he whines. 

Laura just shakes her head and takes his hand. They go to the kitchen. She quickly cooks them some ramen. She turns off the stove and hands the little his dinner.

They sit there, eating in silence. San was so worn out from today’s events and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Laura was also tired out, that Minyoung woman was a complete nut job. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about her and Tj. They were crazy. 

She’s snapped out of her thoughts when she hears a soft ´noona’. She looks up at a wide eyed San.

"Um...uh...cwan you pwease not tell my papa?" He ask shyly. 

Laura raises her eyebrow, "About what? Your accident?"

San looks down and nods his head.

"Why? It’s okay to have accidents hun" she says

San shakes his head and begins to cry again. Laura panics and goes to rub his back. 

"I a bwig boy. Bwig boys have no accidwents." He says in between sobs "pwease noona" 

Laura sighs but agrees, "I won’t tell your papa only if you agree not to tell them about that lady." She bargains. Laura really didn’t need his hyungs to know that some random woman barged into their dorm. That could have been a possible danger for San. 

San ponders on her request for a little before answering, "Otay" 

He turns his attention back to his ramen, finishing it. 

The truth is that San was happy not to tell his hyungs about that lady because she scared him. That coupled with his accident really frightened the little. He couldn’t get their yelling out of his head.

He thought that maybe if he doesn’t tell his hyungs and papa then it’ll help him forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will be posted soon ;)


	5. They're back!

It was now 7:40pm, Seongwha should be back at any moment. 

Laura quickly does the dishes and then ushers San into his bedroom. 

She dashed to the laundry room and throws his clothes in the dryer. Twenty minutes should be enough, she thinks. 

She runs back to san’s room and sees him sitting on his bed, already half asleep. She gently taps his shoulder, "San come on" she says softly as she guides him under the covers and tucks him in nicely. 

As she walks to turn the light off she hears a small 'noona’ and turns around.

San whispers, half asleep, "Is my papa hwere?" 

Laura sighs, "Sorry honey bun but he’s not here yet"

"But he say he twuck me in" he whines. Laura walks over to the boy and sits on the edge of the bed. She gently stroked his cheek, "San they won’t be back for another twenty minutes. You really need to go to sleep hun, okay? You’ll see your papa bright and early in the morning."

San shakes his head, now fully awake, " No! No! No! Want papa!" He yells. 

Laura gasp, she’s never seen him act like this. He has been such an angel all day. She takes a deep breath to calm herself, "Choi San. You will not yell at me like that." She states calm but coldly. 

San looks her in the eyes and visibly shrinks at the scolding.

"Your papa will be back shortly and I promised I would have you in bed by this time. Now I am asking you kindly to go to sleep. Okay?" She says softly this time. 

San pouts and nods his head, "I sowy noona" he says before lying down and trying his best to fall sleep. Laura bends down and kisses the littles forehead, "It’s okay hun. Goodnight." She whispers before turning off the lights and leaving the room. 

She quickly runs down to the laundry room and gets San’s clothes out the dryer. They were a little damp but that was okay. She runs back to his room, trying her best to be quiet, and quickly hangs the clothes in the closet. They should dry fully by morning, she thinks.

The moment she leaves San’s room she hears the front door opening. 

The group was finally here.

They all hurried in as quiet as possible. Seonghwa spots Laura standing in front of them and quickly bows.

"Hello again laura. How was your day with sannie? Was everything okay?" He asks while taking off his shoes. The rest of the members look at here and wait for an answer. 

Laura smiles, "Today was great!" She lies, well half lies. The beginning of the day was great. "San was an absolute angel."

"That’s fantastic! Where is he now?"

"Oh um he’s fast asleep."

Seonghwa smiles, "Thank you so much" he says 

Wooyoung excuses himself from the group, "I’m just going to go check on him" he says as he walks towards the bedroom. 

He opens the door and walks in quietly. He hears the soft snores coming from the boy. Wooyoung sits on the edge of the bed and gently touches his cheek.

"Im so sorry sannie. I thought I could make it in time to tuck you in but I guess you already fell asleep." He says in a whisper. 

San lays there, sleeping peacefully and unable to hear his papa’s apology.

Wooyoung sighs and bends down to give San a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. He heads back to the group where he sees everyone still gathered around Laura.

"So what did you guys do?" Mingi ask while taking a seat on the couch.

Laura tried her best to explain the events of today, "Well First I let San color on his own while I made lunch, then we ate grilled cheese, and after we watched a movie" she says avoiding the looks of the others 

Hongjoong raises his eyebrow, "Wow that doesn’t sound like it would take the whole day? That’s all you did?" He ask trying not to sound rude.

Laura fiddles with the hem of her shirt, "Well we did watch two movies so that did take quite a long time. San begged me to watch frozen. He really loved Elsa" she says with a light laugh, trying to redirect the conversation. 

Wooyoung chuckles, "You are correct! He won’t stop singing Into The Unknown!"

Everyone laughs, completely forgetting about Hongjoongs previous question. 

In the midst of the laughter Laura grabs her stuff, "Well I better get going. It’s getting late" 

Seonghwa nods, "Yes! Thank you so much for taking care of him. We will see you again on Wednesday, right?"

"Yes!"

"Okay! And I will make sure to PayPal your payment for today’s work. Thanks again! Bye"

Laura closes the door and heads downstairs.

The members all sit on the couch.

Jongho speaks up, "She seemed really nice" 

Everyone agrees. She was a very cute girl.  
"We will ask sannie in the morning if he had fun." Wooyoung states. 

Everyone nods and heads to their own rooms. Wooyoung puts on his pjs and climbs into bed with his baby, cuddling him tight. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! It’s been a while but I am back!


	6. Poor Sannie

Wooyoung wakes up to the sound of whimpering and feels San moving in his arms. He can’t really see the boy in the darkness but by the sounds he was making he could tell he was in distress. 

Suddenly the door opens and the light switches on. 

It was Yunho. 

He makes eye contact with Wooyoung before rushing over to the bed, "What’s going on? I heard loud cries and rushed in" he rambles 

Wooyoung shrugs, "I don’t know I just woke up" he says as they both look down at san who was currently twisting and turning. 

San was crying heavily now as Wooyoung tried to shake him awake. 

"San? Sannie? Baby please wake up!" He pleads. 

San did not open his eyes. The tears continued to flow as he mumbled the words "no" and "go away" over and over again. 

Now the rest of the members were awake and scrambled into the room with confused looks. 

Wooyoung keeps trying, shaking the boy. He calls out his name again. 

"Sannie please!" 

San’s eyes burst open and he looks around franticly. Wooyoung pulls him closer, gently stroking his hair.

"Oh sannie it’s okay. You’re okay. Papa is here for you" he says softly while rocking him. 

Everyone stares at the poor boy with worried looks. After about five minutes san’s cries start to die down and are reduced to sniffles. Yunho gently pats the boys leg, "Sannie are you okay?" He ask concerned 

San doesn’t answer and only tightens his grip on his papa. Yunho looks at Wooyoung with a worried expression. 

Wooyoung decides to try, "Baby please can you tell us what’s wrong? Did you have a really scary nightmare?" He ask 

San looks around the room at his hyungs before looking up at his papa. He nods his head, " I hads a rweally scway dweam" he says on the brink of tears. 

"I was stwuck here and this rweally big monster was trying to hwurt laura noona.  
B-but I couldn’t swave her" he says crying again. 

The hyungs are devastated, their poor baby was hurting. 

"Baby it’s okay, it was only a bad dream. Laura is okay" Wooyoung tries to reassure him. 

San looks around again, " B-but where is she?" 

"She left a while ago and went home"

"No!" He yells. San begins to panic and tries to wiggle himself out of his papa’s arms, "We needs to swave her! What if twhe monster gets her at hwome???!" He says with tears streaming down his face. 

Wooyoung tightens his grip on the boy, "Baby? Baby! Please listen to me" he says trying to calm him down again "Your noona is fine! There is no monster, okay? It was just a really bad dream. Nothing bad is going to happen to her, I promise." 

San stops struggling and calms down a little before looking into his papa’s eyes, "You pwomise?" He ask seriously. Little San took promises very seriously. 

Wooyoung puts his hand to his heart, "I promise" 

San sighs and decides to nuzzle into Wooyoungs chest, "Otay... I bweileve you" he says 

Everyone let’s out a sigh of relief. Wooyoung combs through the boys hair, "It’s okay sannie. Everything is okay" he reassures again. "Let’s go to sleep, alright? Papa will be right by your side so there will be no more bad dreams" he whispers to the boy who was slowly falling back asleep. 

The members all take there turns giving San goodnight kisses and saying little ‘I love you’s’ before exiting the room. 

Wooyoung guides San back under the covers and makes sure to hold him tight. 

San snores softly, peacefully sleeping once again. Wooyoung watches the boy, worried. His sannie never had nightmares, especially not nightmares about a person he just met. 

He was extremely confused but decided it was best to forgot about it until the morning. He closed his eyes for the second time that night and drifted asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will we coming soon! I always appreciate feedback so don’t be afraid to comment! ^_^


	7. Are you okay?

Wooyoung opened his eyes to the sunshine pouring into his room. He lets out a yawn before looking down at the boy cuddled up against him. He slowly strokes his cheek, thinking about last nights incident. 

He was worried about his baby. Why would he have such a horrible nightmare about his babysitter? A girl he only met yesterday. And what was this monster he was talking about? 

Wooyoung needed answers and he needed them now. He gently shakes san’s shoulders. San’s eyes flutter open and he lets out a whine, "Papa I sweeping" 

"I know sannie but it’s time to wake up"

"Noooo"

Wooyoung shakes his shoulders a little harder. San groans but ultimately sits up with a pout. He rubs his eyes and looks angrily at his papa. 

Wooyoung smiles at him, "Morning baby"

"Morning"

San rubs his eyes again before letting out a tiny yawn, "Papa?" He questions 

"Yes?"

"Is Laura noona okay?"

Wooyoung gives San a puzzled look, " Yes. Remember baby? When I promised you." 

San fiddles with the hem of his shirt, " oh... I remebwer now.... Otay"

San sits quietly thinking about that scary dream he had. It felt so real. 

Well technically it was real. The "monster" was actually Minyoung, that tall mean lady. The thought of her still frighted him. 

Suddenly they hear someone yell from the hallway, "Guys I made breakfast!" 

It was Yunho’s voice.

San gasp, "Nohnoh hyungie?? Bweakfast???" San tugs on wooyoung’s arm,"Papa lets go! Let’s go!"

"Not so fast little one, we have some stuff we need to talk about" 

Wooyoung looks at San with a serious expression. San let’s go of his arm and slowly lowers his head, "Am I in twouble?" He ask quietly. His noona must have told his papa about the accident. San sighs and waits to be scolded. 

Wooyoung raises his eyebrow at the littles question, "No baby you’re not in trouble. I just wanted to know if you had fun yesterday."

San lifts his head and meets wooyoung’s gaze. So she didn’t tell him? He smiles. His noona was a good secret keeper, "I had wots of fwun! Laura noona is weally nice! She make me weally yummy fwood!"

"That’s great baby! So everything was fine? Nothing bad happened?"

San hesitates for a second, "N-no nothing bwad happened." Wooyoung studies the boy for a little, he could tell something was off. He looks him in the eyes, "Choi San are you lying to me?" He ask sternly

San sits there and thinks. Should he tell his papa the truth? Little San knew lying was bad but he agreed not to tell. He can’t break his agreement with Laura because that’s not okay but lying isn’t okay either. 

San was overwhelmed. He didn’t know what to do and starts to panic. His breathing becomes heavy and he starts to shake. 

Wooyoung is in shock by the sudden reaction. He quickly leans closer to the boy and rubs circles on his back "Sannie? Sannie look at me. You need to breathe" 

San doesn’t look up, he closes his eyes as his breathing becomes more erratic. 

Wooyoung continues to try to calm the trembling boy, "Breathe in and out. You’re okay baby. You’re not in trouble I promise. If something bad happened you can tell me" 

San takes deep breathes, in and out. He slowly starts to calm down and collect his thoughts. 

He has decided to lie. 

He can’t break an agreement because thats basically a promise and promises should never be broken.

"Baby? Are you okay now?"

San looks up into his papa’s eyes, "I Otay. I was just scawrd." 

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"You’s make it sweem wike I was in twouble. I was rweally scawrd." 

Wooyoung sighs and pulls the boy in for a hug, gently rubbing his back, "I’m sorry sannie. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay considering the nightmare you had last night. I’m sorry if I scared you" 

San nuzzles into Wooyoung’s neck "It Otay papa. Nothing bwad happened. I don’t know why I have nightmware." 

Wooyoung let’s go of the boy and looks in his eyes one last time, "okay baby I believe you." San smiles, relief washes over him that his papa actually believed him. They both hug one more time before heading to the kitchen.

Everyone turns to look at the duo, sending worried looks towards San. Wooyoung gives them a look back as if to say "everything’s alright". 

They continue to eat but still keep a weary eye on the younger as he takes a seat. Yunho hands the boy a plate with waffles and eggs. 

Sannie momentarily forgets about what had just happened in the room as he stares at the plate of delicious food. Naturally he starts to bounce in his chair "Thank yous hyungie!" 

Yunho smiles while ruffling the boys hair. He’s glad that he was feeling better despite last nights incident, "You’re welcome sannie"

Wooyoung takes San’s silverware and begins cutting up the food into little pieces before handing it back. San says a small ‘thank you’ before starting to eat.

"So sannie, Laura was really nice right?" Seongwha questions while giving a side look to wooyoung. San sighs. Does he really have to talk about his noona again? Why was everyone so curious about yesterday? 

"Sannie, your Seongwha hyung asked you a question" Wooyoung says while staring at the boy. San snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Seonghwa, "ah yes! She rweally nice and super duper fwun!" He says with a big grin. 

Seonghwa is happy to hear that. He was so stressed while trying to find a good babysitter. He searched through so many websites and looked at some many profiles before landing on Laura. He’s glad his hard work payed off, "That’s great! Can you tell us about what you guys did?"

San pouts, they were not making this easy for him. "Do I have to?" He whines. He just wanted to peacefully eat his breakfast. 

The others give him a quizzical look. "Please sannie. We really wanna hear about all the fun you had." Yeosang chimes. San groans but ultimately gives in. He tells them about the yummy lunch he had, watching frozen, and the racing game. 

"Oh wait and I amwost forgwot" he says while running to the living room to retrieve his forgotten drawing. He re enters the kitchen, plopping back in his seat. He proudly holds up his dragon, "Here is my dwagon I did! Laura noona say it amwazing!" 

Everyone laughs and claps at the boys cute drawing. "That’s the best drawing I’ve ever seen!" Jongho cheers. 

"Yeah this should be put in an art museum" Mingi adds. 

San beams at the praise. He knew his drawing was good but he didn’t know it was that good. He giggles, "Rweally?"

"Yeah baby, in fact we should hang it up right now" Hongjoong says while getting up and gently taking the drawing from the boy. San watches in awe as Hongjoong sticks the picture on the fridge with magnets. 

"Now we get to look at your masterpiece everyday" 

San couldn’t be any happier, he claps his hands while smiling at all his hyungs. But the happiness only lasted a second when he remembers the fact that he blatantly lied to his papa and didn’t tell his hyungs the full truth about his day with Laura. His smile fades for a second but he quickly puts it back as to not be suspicious. 

´You can do this’, he thought to himself. ´Just keep lying and you’ll forget soon enough’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo what did you guys think??? ^_^


End file.
